


Baker Street Neighbor

by Canadianfan21



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ass Play, Bruises, Diary/Journal, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, High School, Kissing, Molly Hooper is a Tease, Naughty, Oral Sex, POV Sherlock Holmes, Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Sherlock, Secret Relationship, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadianfan21/pseuds/Canadianfan21
Summary: Sherlock is a new teacher and has just moved into 221B. John is his new flatmate and there is a mother daughter that live next door..Sherlock catches a glimpse of the 17yr old staring at him through her window into his while he writes.. and now he cant stop thinking about her...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a journal format. Told in Sherlocks point of view

**April 12th.**

_I’ve only just moved into 221B Baker Street. Dr John Watson is my new flatmate. He is rather strange, but his sharing of the flat is needed while I get myself aquainted with the new teaching position. I have created a small desk in my room for my writings. The window over looks the alleyway and into the flat next to ours. A girls room, by the looks of the lacy pink curtains._

**April 13th**

_John has no clue. Literally. The girl is in her room across the alley. I can see her silhouette through her curtains. She seems to be swaying to music. I wonder what music. Is she sad or happy._

**April 15th**

_My first day at the high school is tomorrow. I am concerned their curriculum will bore me. No. I am certain it will bore me. I must think of ways to stimulate. Simple minds are so dull._

**April 15th**

_Its 11pm and I noticed the girl has opened her curtain. Her soft face peeks through the crack, staring at me. How old must she be? No older than 18 I presume._

**April 16th** **7am**

_John has woken before me and decided it was a good idea to get coffees. He sits at the table chatting about his medical students. I tell him I need to think, then I leave for the school early. As I walk out to catch a cab, I notice our neighbor and the girl. Her daughter. They both smile at me warmly. I greet them with a nod and duck into the waiting vehicle. “Pretty young lady that one!” the cabby says to me as we pull away. I hum then ignore the man the rest of the way._

**8:15am**

_My classroom is larger than I thought it would be. The children will arrive shortly, and yet I am staring out the window wondering if my neighbors daughter will be in my class. Sinful thinking!_

**12:15pm**

_She is not in my class. And one of these kids seems to think they know more about detectives than I do!_

**8:45pm**

_The day went well. And once I arrived back at Baker Street, the neighbor once again greeted me. She was alone. No daughter. She asked me questions about why I came to live here and what I do. So I asked her how old her daughter is and where she goes to school. Those weren’t questions crossing any lines I don’t believe. Just simple chat between two new neighbors. I don’t do conversing on will. This 17 year old girl, who goes to my school and wants to become a pathologist… has consumed my mind now. 17 years is still sinful. Though… I cant help but think about that pretty face hiding behind those pink curtains._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John find out more about their new neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience with this writing. I dont normally do a journal style story. But I thought it would be neat to write in sherlock point of view.. as a teacher infatuated with his teenage neighbor. Hahaha  
> Its sinful!! Hahahaha  
> Let's see how this plays out. Thinking as I go here!  
> Comments are welcome :)

**April 17th 6:45AM**

_I couldn’t sleep last night. Went into my mind palace. John walked in on me this morning, sitting in my chair in the living room. “Hello!? Sherlock? Did you sleep at all? You’ve got class in an hour!” he sighed and left me. I heard him. Once he left I went to get changed. Took a glance at the window across the alley. Her curtains were pulled back. So I walked to my desk to get a closer look into her room. Pictures of boys all over her walls. Most likely pop singers and movie hunks. She had a book case with candy and garbage scattered. And yet as I stared, I realized she must be in the shower. Upon realizing this, she peered at me from the corner of the room. I was caught this time. I backed away and left the room._

**April 17th 5:30PM**

_John is getting ready to go on a date. He's been in the bathroom over an hour now. I can hear him practicing his speech. I’ve given my students a 3 day study on CSI, and so my home practices are to prepare myself for the worst case studies and grade them without being too harsh. Impossible. Now I’ve got to find something for dinner. John emerges from the loo and tells me some intriguing news. “Our neighbors girl is in my Bio class. She set me and her mum up on this date..” My attention for once is completely on the little man in the hallway drying his hair. “Oh? Her mum?” “Ya, her names Mary. I’ve seen her a few times picking Molly up from school. She seems nice. I cant wait to chat with her.” “Molly…” I say out loud. John stares at me. “Ya, That’s her daughter. I thought you spoke to Mary once? You didn’t ask her name or anything? “ I gave John an irritated look. “I don’t converse.”_

**7PM**

_SHES COME TO ASK FOR BREAD! I was sitting in my chair reading, when I heard faint knocking on the door. Gathering my robe, I walked down to see who it was. As I don’t normally get visitors unless its Scotland Yard. And even they don’t come to me anymore since becoming a teacher. I open the door, and there she is. “Mr. Holmes? I’m Molly. Molly Hooper. I live next door. I was wondering if you had any bread? My mum neglected to go get bread before she went on her date with Dr. Watson.” I smiled down at her. “Yes of course. I think Dr. Watson may have some bread you could take. Please come in" She walked past me. “You don’t eat bread?" she asked turning to watching me close the door. “I walked past her up the stairs. “No. Not usually" She followed me up. Now I could write all about how she looked… how she smelled but it would take a few pages to tell you all my deductions from that moment. But I will say, she was perfect. In every way. Her hair was a deep brown with the slightest wave to the tresses. She wore it in a high pony. And her face had very little makeup. Just the slightest tinge of lip stain. And she was still in her school uniform. Which is self explanatory. Basic skirt and blouse with the schools tie and socks. “I just need 2 slices she said as she stood in the doorway waiting as I grabbed the bread for her. I noticed her study the room, humming something. “Right. Here you are then.” She took the bread and gave me a shy smile. Locking eyes with mine. “Thank you.” Then she turned and ran down the stairs. “You’re welcome" I whispered, watching her disappear out the front door._

**10:30PM**

_John has come home, and he’s not alone. Really? On the first date, he has decided it was a good idea to have coitus in our flat!? Mary wont stop giggling. I wonder if Molly giggles too …_

**April 18th**

_John and Mary come out of the bedroom and greet me as if it’s a normal thing for her to be there. “Mary, this is Sherlock. Sherlock, Mary.” John says as he walks over to the kettle. “Yes we've spoken before! How is Hartley School treating you? I know my daughter hates it…” I give her a nod and excuse myself to the loo. “He's strange.” I hear her say to John. “He doesn’t converse much" john says in defence._

**7:25AM**

_Class wont begin for about 10 more minutes, so I’ve decided to go walk the hallways. I want to find her here. Is it wrong to want to find her here?_

**2:30PM**

_John has come to my class. He wants to discuss this evening… “I didn’t want to wait til later, Mary has invited you and I over for dinner tonight. Will you come? 6pm?” My body is screaming in excitement. But I am calm. “I guess.” John shakes his head, “You do or you don’t!? It will be good for you to get out.. even if it’s just next door.” I nod “yes I will come along.” John hits my shoulder, “Great!” ._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Mary's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for liking this. I still am not sure how I feel hahaha.  
> But ima continue on.  
> Journal format is kind of fun!  
> Also this chapter is the start of some sexy times to come! ;)

**April 18th** **5pm**

_I decide to ease my mind by playing my violin while John takes up the bathroom getting ready. I changed into a more casual suit rather than go to this dinner in my school suit. I don’t care really how I look, unlike John. The amount of cologne he pours onto himself when ever he is seeing someone, is enough to knock out an elephant. Yet, the woman still seem to stick around… “You’re going like that?” John asks, giving me a sad look as he wanders into his room. “Yes well unlike you, I don’t feel the need to impress with the way I look. I also have no one to impress as Mary is your girlfriend. “ John nods. “Correct! Oh I do hope she likes me…”_

 

**6PM**

_We arrived at Mary’s. “Welcome! Hello John” Mary smiled warmly, leaning in to kiss him. Awkwardly I move away. John chuckles. “Mary, you remember Sherlock.” Mary glimpses at me, “Right. Welcome! Come in"_

_We walk into the flat. Which is much bigger than ours, due to 3 bedrooms instead of 2. Mary gestures for us to sit. I take a seat and John decides to help Mary in the kitchen. “Oh and Molly will be out in a minute! I told her she needs to finish her studies before company.” My eyes wander to the closed door near the end of the hall. Is she doing her studies? “Sherlock!?” John says standing in front of me now. I give him an irritated look. “Want a glass of wine?” I shift in my seat, my legs crossed and my hands under my chin. “No thank you” “Why are there 3 bedrooms if you only have a daughter?” I ask outloud as I stare at the room next to Molly’s, the door open. “Oh? For guests. Usually my dad will come and visit every now and then. Cant have him on the couch!” Mary chuckles. My mind races, what if I were to come here in the middle of the night.. would I break through her window or the spare room? Suddenly Molly’s door opens, and she comes walking out cautiously. Eyeing me immediately, I watch her as she smiles, walking past me to flop on the couch. “Molly! You’re done!?” Mary asks, looking past John. “Yes yes…” Molly mumbles, giving me a brief look. We silently agree to keep it a secret the look she gave me, as being a No. I look away and over at John. He cant stop burying his head in her neck. “John! Let the lady prepare. We are her guests!” John backs away. “Oh no worries! Dinner is ready! Come!” Mary gestures for me to sit next to Molly’s chair. “You can sit here! She doesn’t bite" Molly bounces over to the table, touching my shoulder as she sits down. “I’m starved!” she exclaims. “Go wash your hands!” Mary yells, as she dishes out the stir fry mixture she’d prepared onto Molly’s plate. I give John another look, but once again he is too intrigued by Mary. “My Molly loves my stir fry. Is this enough?” Mary asks, as she dishes a spoon full onto my plate. “That’s great! Thank you.” Molly comes bouncing back to her spot then. Sticking her hands out over the table, “All clean!” I chuckle. “Great! Let’s eat!” Mary smiles, sitting next to John, she gives him a quick peck on the cheek._

_“You're the Forensics teacher at my school now right?” Molly asks as she fiddles with her fork. I clear my throat, “Yes” She looks at John and Mary, then back at me. Biting her lip, she smiles. “I want to be a pathologist.” “I know.” I say sitting back in my chair. “If she doesn’t focus on her studies she never will be!” Mary adds. Giving Molly a look. John finally looks at me, and I give him a knowing brow. “Mom…” Molly’s cheeks are pink now. Embarrassed. Interesting. Suddenly I feel her knee slide against mine and stay there. I look at my plate. “John is excellent in his work. I’m sure she will do fine!” John nods in appreciation, and Mary runs her hand down his back. “I’ve never been with any of my daughters teachers before” she says to John. “Mom!” Molly groans. I avoid eye contact with anyone, and try to finish the meal. Molly keeps her leg against mine until the end of the dinner._

 

**7PM**

_We gather in the sitting room. John is in the chair with Mary on the arm. I am on the couch, and Molly has decided to lay against the arm on the opposite side, her feet against my thigh. “If shes annoying you, just give her feet a good whack!” Mary said, giving Molly a warning look. Molly buries her face in her phone. “So what do you do for work then?” I ask, trying to change the subject off Molly. As her toes dance against my leg. John looks up at Mary and they both chuckle. I roll my eyes. “Nursing” they say in unison. Chuckling again. “I work at Barts. I’m a registered nurse.” Mary smiles. “Being around the hospital a lot, I think that’s why molly wants to work there one day!” “That’s not why” Molly whispers. They don’t hear her. I give her a glance. Shes looking at me past her phone. She smiles. John gestures for Mary to get up, and they walk into her bedroom. “Oh Be right back!” Mary shouts, closing the door._

_“Annoying" Molly says, dropping her phone in her lap. She stares at me. “Why are you here?” shes asks, sitting up. Her feet still resting against my leg. “You’re mother invited me.” I watch as she folds her feet under her bum, and scoots to sit right beside me. Her face studies mine. “Why are you so close?” I ask, shifting my leg. “Cause I can tell you like it" she whispers, placing her hand on my thigh. I keep my composure. But my mind is racing. Jesus this girl has me undone. Then the bedroom door opens, and molly jumps back to laying down. Her feet now bent, her phone in her face._

_John and Mary are chuckling. “umm Sherlock, we'd like to be alone now.” John says, with a small smile. I jump up from the couch and walk to the door. “Right! Well thank you for having me! I should get back to doing my markings. Have a great evening!” “Bye Mr. Holmes!” Molly waves, sitting up. I smile at Mary, then leave._

 

**April 19th**

_She consumed my dreams…_

 

_“Why are you staring at me?” Molly asked. I couldn’t speak. She smiled shyly, moving closer to me, her hand sliding higher on my thigh. “You know… you’re pretty sexy" I close my eyes. I can feel her straddle my hips, and when I open my eyes, she’s looking down at me. “Can I kiss you?” she asks in a whisper. I lick my lips and nod She places her hands on my neck and slowly leans down, closing her eyes as she inches closer. Her lips are so soft, and gentle and sweet, and her tongue! She’s snuck her tongue into my mouth expertly. Letting out a small moan of pleasure as the kiss deepens. My hands have decided to hold her waist. She breaks the kiss to look at me again. Biting her lip, she starts to unbutton my coat and shirt. “Does this feel wrong Mr. Holmes?” she says with a devilish smile, as her hands softly caress my bare chest. I close my eyes again, still unable to speak. She pulls my shirt up from my pants, and trails her fingers down. I open my eyes, and she’s watching me. “You like me don’t you?” she asks, as her hand finds the bulge in my pants. I hiss at the contact. Molly giggles, “Oh! I can tell!” My hands try to push her away, but she takes them in hers. “Just let go! You know you want this" she whispers, kissing my knuckles. I try to speak again, and fail. She lowers her self to the ground in front of me. With a smirk, she opens my pants and puts her hand inside…_

 

_Then I woke._

_I woke with a sweat._

_And yes.. an erection._

_It was 5am. So, I got up and showered. And have been trying to keep my mind off of her since._

_Bloody hell._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's got a Boyfriend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character is mentioned!  
> Thank you all for the kudos :)

**10:15AM**

_Between classes I go to find the lavatory. “Mr. H! You’re class sucks!!” I hear a shout, I throw my hand up at the boy who yelled, and put on a small grin at the teens glancing at me. I find the teachers Loos and push inside._

_After relieving myself, the bell rings. I sigh._

_Walking faster down the hall back to my class, a girl passes by me, her hand falls on my shoulder and I stop. She keeps walking. I turn to look, Molly._

_“Mr. Holmes" she says as she walks up the stairs at the end of the hall. I watch her until she’s gone._

_Gorgeous._

_Walking back into my class, the kids look at me with annoyance. “Excellent. Lets begin" I say closing the door._

 

**6PM**

_John was home with Mary. “Sherlock, I hope you don’t mind if Mary hangs out?” John says to me when I walk in. I smile at them. Irritated now. “That’s fine.”_

_I go to the kettle and make a pot to take to my room. An evening of getting a project idea made up for the students for the weekend, was what I planned to do. “Molly’s out for the evening..” Mary says to John. I keep my self quiet and listen._

_“Oh? Boyfriend?” john asks. “Yes, an on and off Lad, I’ve never met him. She refuses to let me meet her boyfriends.”_

_I search my mind for signs of a boyfriend. How could I have missed that!?_

_“I’m sure she’s fine" John says “I know, I just wish she would focus on her studies. She only has one more year before Uni!” Mary says softly. As if she didn’t want me to hear her._

_I pour my tea and make to walk to my room._

_“Sherlock?” Mary Asks. I turn to them. Snuggled together on the couch. Her feet in John’s lap. My mind flashes with the image of Molly. I close my eyes and bite my cheek._

_“Yes?”_

_“You’re a detective! Well you were… can you help?” Mary asks, giving John a look._

_I open my eyes. “Help? “_

_John squeezes Mary’s hands, “Molly… I think the boy she’s with keeps her from focusing..”_

_I smirk, “He's a boy…” I say, and turn to leave again._

_“Yes but I don’t think he has the right intentions.” Mary calls._

_I turn around again. “You want me to see if this boy just wants to have fun with Molly and not actually wants to be with her? As a teacher.. and your neighbor?” I take a sip of my tea and wait for her reply. She’s realizing this request is stupid now._

_“You’re right.” Mary sighs. “She’s too pretty for her own good.” Mary smiles. We all smile. I leave them alone._

 

_I close my door and turn on my tablet. Looking over at her window. The curtain is slightly open, but the room dark. She really isn’t home. How could I have missed this!_

_I find her Facebook account and search for the boy. I feel angry. Why am I angry at a boy!? Scrolling through her photos, I look at her expressions. Lovely Although when she is with this boy, her smile is forced. She’s not happy. So why is she with him then? I then look at other accounts. Instagram is private. Of course. I smile. From what I know of this one, she probably has more intimate photos of herself on it._

 

_**Later,** I am distracted from sitting in my mind palace. Trying to find the clues of this boyfriend from pieces of her life I have seen. Nothing. I open my eyes and see her room has light now._

_She’s laying on her bed. Her face is toward the wall, her hands above her head. She’s wearing a dress. And her hair is up in 2 buns. I glance at the time, 11. I shake my head and smirk. Its past her curfew. But Mary isn’t home yet. Her body doesn’t move. Has she fallen asleep? I can hear giggles from John’s room. I roll my eyes and sit back in my chair. Watching Molly. Suddenly I have the urge for a cigarette. Christ! I then hear Mary moan. Bile starts to rise in my throat. “Why couldn’t you fuck at your home!?” I whisper._

_I must have taken my eyes off Molly, because when I looked back, her head had turned. She was looking at me. I smile back. She raises her hand. I raise mine. She keeps her eyes on me, as her hand runs slowly down her neck. What is she doing? I swallow. She hooks a finger under the strap on her shoulder, her mouth slightly open. I lick my lips. She pushes the strap down her arm, and the fabric of the dress falls from her breast. She smiles again. Watching my reaction._

_But I find myself horrified. Bruises. There were bite mark bruises on her breast. I look at her face again, and she’s looking at the ceiling. She brings her strap back up and turns away. Her light shuts off. I am left sitting and staring at the darkness. “I'll kill him!” I say out loud._

 

**April 20th**

_Lunch at the school, I go and find John. He's in his class eating a salad while staring at his phone. “She’s being abused.” I say closing the door. John looks up surprised. “who?” “Molly" I say pacing in front of his desk. “How do you know?” I give John a look, “I just know!”_

_“ok. I'll tell Mary" john lifts his phone again. “No! I will handle this.” I say looking out the window. A group of boys sit by the parking lot, smoking. “How will you handle this Sherlock!? These are kids! You have to think logically.” John stood, throwing his lunch on the garbage. “Yes, I need some time to think" I watched the boys, they all gathered around a phone and laughed. ‘Well remember, he is a student here, and you cant just go threatening.” John opened the class door._

_I turn away from the window, crossing my arms behind my back. “I wont threaten.” I look at the clock. “Which class would Moriarty be in?” I ask as I walk into the hall. John gives me a look. “Who?”_

_I smirk._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock needs to talk to Molly, but Molly has other ideas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 1 day! Hahahaha I'm trying to do this before work.   
> I am thinking an explicit warning may be applied next chapter...  
> This one starts to get a bit steamy ;)

**4:30PM**

_I quickly drop my things in my room and change. John hasn’t arrived back yet, so I shower and go next door. Not knowing if Mary is home or not, but hoping Molly is._

_The door opens fast. Molly greets me. She’s changed into white shorts and a loose off the shoulder halter. Her hair is down, and she was holding a brush._

_“Mr. Holmes?” she asks, her face lighting up. “Molly. May I come in?” She tilts her head and leans against the door._

_“My mother will be home soon, if you need to speak to her you can come back in 30 minutes.” I look past her at the orange cat that scurries up the stairs. “I wanted to talk to you actually" I say, focusing back on her face._

_She’s smiling. “oh?”_

_I shift on my feet. “May I come in?”_

_She shakes her head. “no visitors until mum comes home.” She says as she starts to close the door. “Come back then.”_

_The door closes in my face and I hear the dead bolt on the other side. I stand there staring at the numbers. Such a tease!_

 

**5:15PM**

_I am playing my violin, when John and Mary walk in._

_“Sherlock, great! We were about to order some Take Away! You in?” john asks “I’m just gonna call Molly, tell her to come over here. If that’s ok?” Mary asks, looking to me. I place the violin in its case and turn to her. “Yes of course, actually I need to speak to her about a school matter and I went over earlier but she told me I couldn’t come in until you arrived back…”_

_John looked at me with caution. I gave him a reassuring smile._

_“Ha! Wow well she never listens to me! Hahaha I will tell her dinner is here and to come quick because you need to speak with her.” Mary smiled, walking into the hall with her phone to her ear._

_John sat down in his chair. “Did you find Moriarty then?” he asked, taking his jacket off._

_“No.” I sat down in my chair and we gave each other looks. “Be careful with revealing to her what you know.. remember her age.” John whispered, as Mary approached._

_She sat down on the arm and placed her hand on John’s knee. “She will be here in a moment"_

_“Great" I smile, placing my hands under my chin to think._

_“Is he alright?” Mary asks as she gives me a weird look. John hugs her close. “Ya, he goes into his mind place a lot like that…” John chuckles. “Mind Palace?” Mary asks, looking down at John. He laughs. “Ya.. a memory practice he does…”_

_Just then a knock is heard downstairs and John gets up. “That must be Molly! Mary did you wanna call the Chinese place down the road?” John shouts as he runs down._

_Mary stands up and walks into the kitchen to find the number._

_I open my eyes and see Molly standing in the door way with John. “Welcome, you can take your shoes off if you’d like.. umm I do believe tho that Sherlock needs a word?”_ _John gestures to me._

_I stand and walk past them. “Yes, please.” I say, pointing towards my bedroom. “I just need a moment"_

_She smiles warmly at me, “Ok" Walking past me into the room, I follow and shut the door._

 

_She walks over to my desk immediately. I take note of how she looks. She’s put her hair in 2 pony’s. Kept her outfit the same, and put on a hint of pink lip stain._

_She turns to look at me, leaning against the desk. “The view is pretty great from here" she smirks._

_“Molly I wanted to talk to you about last night.. “ I begin, walking to sit on the edge of my bed._

_She crosses her arms in front of her, pouting._

_“You showed me your bruises and..”_

_“No! I showed you my breast. The bruises are just the icing on the cake… so to speak.” she giggled._

_Turning to lean over my desk and fumble with my pens. Her ass wiggling as she hummed something. “Molly… a man shouldn’t be that rough..” I try to compose myself from staring at her lovely bum._

_“He can if I say he can" Molly shrugs, turning quickly to catch me watching her. She smiles and walks over to me._

_“I like it.” She whispers. I look down, avoiding her gaze._

_“Alright. I’m sorry to intrude.” I stand up and make for the door, but she takes my hand._

_“Mr. Holmes?” she asks gently, bringing one of my fingers to her lips._

_“I like you"_

_Her confession makes my heart skip. I feel incredibly warm suddenly. Pulling my hand away, I open the door._

_“After you Molly.”_

_She makes a kiss face and walks out into the hall._

_I let out a sigh, and follow her back into the sitting room. Mary is on John’s lap. “All good then?” she asks, looking at Molly, who flops onto the couch, touching my violin case. “Yes. All good." I smile, “Anyone for tea?” I ask, walking into the kitchen._

 

**Later..**

_John and Mary are ready to leave for the night. Molly has been playing my violin for a good 20 minutes now._

_She can play! Noted._

_“Her father taught her when she was younger.. before he left.” Mary said to John as we sat in our chairs._

_“Did you wanna go? Molly?” Mary stopped her._

_“John and I are going to go to a play.”_

_“She’s welcome to stay.” I say, getting up to pour another tea._

_Molly ignored us and continued to play. “She knows where she lives.. I’m sure she can go home by time Sherlock says for her to leave.” John said, helping Mary put her coat on._

_Mary gave me a smile. “If she annoys you! You know what to do!”_

_I chuckle. “I’m sure she won't “_

_“See ya!” Mary waves, taking John’s hand and walking down the stairs._

 

_As soon as the door closes, Molly stops playing and turns to look at me. I’ve stopped pouring my tea and looked at her._

_She gives me a devilish smile, and places the violin back in the case._

_“Molly don’t you have studies to work on?” I ask, placing my cup on my end table and sitting in my chair. Bringing my mark book up I try to focus on it._

_Molly hops off the couch and grabs her can of soda. She stands close to me, looking over my shoulder, slurping her drink loudly._

_I turn to look at her. “That’s very annoying" I say sternly._

_She shrugs, biting on the straw._

_I stare at her lips, as she bites them sucks._

_Bites then sucks._

_“You’re making a mess.” She says, breaking the trance._

_I look down, I had been scribbling over my work. “Fuck!”_

_Molly giggles, walking back to the couch. I put the book down and turn to her. “What is it you are doing?” I ask. Irritated now, yet slightly turned on._

_Damn her!_

_Molly put her soda down, “What do you mean? You said I could stay.” She sits back, her knees up in front of her as she opens her phone._

_“Yes.. sorry. I did. You are welcome to stay and play my violin. But now you are not…” I point out, annoyed that she is ignoring me._

_She bites her lip at what she’s doing on her phone. “Did you find him?” she asks me._

_“Who?”_

_I know who.. but how would she know?_

_“My Boyfriend. I know you’ve been looking.” She tilts her head to look at me._

_I shake my head. “No.”_

_She put her phone down. “He's rough.. sure..” she confesses, letting her head fall back._

_“But you’re gentle, aren’t you Mr. Holmes?” she asks._

_I lick my lips and turn away. I’ve got to get it together. She’s only 17!! She’s a student!! I’m starting to lose control._

_When I turn back to look at her, she’s looking at me, playing with her hair. “Aren’t you?” she asks innocently._

_FUCK IT ALL._

 

_I push up from my chair and walk to sit next to her. My one arm across the back of the couch and my other, hovering over her legs._

_She looks at me, and let’s her legs down slowly. Knowing what I want to do next._

_I place my hand on her knee and slide it up slowly, leaning into her neck._

_“This isn’t right..” I whisper, keeping my lips away from her skin._

_Not yet._

_I take in her scent. Sweet, and fruity. She turns to look at me, our lips almost touching. “Its not as bad as you think.. it’s not…” she says, running her hand over mine on her thigh._

_“I’m not a little girl" she whispers, darting her tongue out to touch my parted lips. I groan. My eyes blazing._

_“God you’re gorgeous" I say, before she captures my lips with hers._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock take the leap and Molly helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty naughty Molly. And Sherlock the Perv! ;)

_She straddles me immediately. And I’m brought back to the memory of my dream. This is all too real now. This gorgeous wanton on my lap._

_“You can be gentle with me.. show me what it feels like" she whispers, running her hands along my jaw._

_I groan again, holding her hips tightly against me. I capture her lips, and she kisses me like a child Too fast.. too sloppy._

_“Slowly Molly" I say, breaking away and looking up at her. She bites her lip. “like this?” she leans down and places her lips to mine softly._

_Moving her mouth against mine, Slowly She follows my lead. I open my mouth against hers, and gently nibble on her bottom lip. Her hands grip my neck as she shifts in my lap, her legs now on either side of me._

_I bring her mouth into mine again, and this time let her slip her tongue in. My hands slide up her bare back._

_“Just like that" I whisper, offering encouragement as she smiles down at me shyly._

_We kiss for a long while. Her hands tight on my hair, and mine resting on her back. But she wants more. I want more. Damn this woman!_

_“Do you have a girlfriend Mr. Holmes?” Molly asks, as she unbuttons my shirt. Looking into my eyes._

_“No" I whisper as I watch her hands._

_“Have you ever had a girlfriend?” I frown, she wasn’t meaning to offend, So my face softens._

_“Once.” I whisper. Her hands stop and she stares at me. Her expression sad. “What happened?”_

_I sigh, bringing my hands up to comb through my hair. This is now making me want to turn back. She touches my cheek, forcing me to look at her again. She’s gentle._

_“Did you love her?” she asks, leaning down to kiss my neck._

_I swallow. “No"_

_My confession startles me as well as her._

_Did I love Irene? I ask myself._

_Molly smiles, moving her ass suggestively. I groan. Bringing my hands back to rest on her hips._

_“I don’t love Moriarty either.. “ she confesses, capturing my lips with hers to keep me from asking questions._

_She’s good._

 

_After a long while, Molly gets up and goes to the door. I stand and follow her._

_She pulls on her shoes and smiles up at me. “Thank you for letting me hang out Mr. Holmes"_

_I fold my hands behind my back and smirk. “You are very welcome Ms. Hooper"_

_She leans up and captures my lips with hers in a soft goodbye. “Don’t tell my mum" she whispers, giving me a wink._

_“I promise.” I say, letting her go. She opens the door and bounces down the stairs._

 

**April 21st 12AM**

_I hear John come back. He's alone. I am laying in my bed staring at the ceiling. The events of the day replaying in my mind._

_I need to sleep!_

_Her light is out across the way. I wonder if I am keeping her from sleeping too._

_What have I done?_

 

**7:30AM**

_My phone buzzes. I wake and look at the time. Groaning, I grab my phone and check the text. It’s from John._

_“Didn’t want to wake you, just thought I’d let you know that me and Mary are going on a road trip. Be back Sunday evening. Feel free to edit my papers too! ;) “_

_I toss the phone back onto the night stand and stretch. Slowly I make my way to the loo._

_Once done, I make my way to the kitchen, I notice a note on the fridge. John’s handwriting._

_‘Mary has asked if you can keep an eye on Molly. If you aren’t too busy. The key is on the table.’_

_I look at the key._

_Oh lord this is dangerous._

_Leave me with a key to her home… the things I want to do…_

_My mind races, I walk back to the loo and discard my robe._

_A cold shower it is!_

 

**11:15AM**

_I have done a good job of focusing. Papers finished and ready for Monday._

_I open my emails and read a few case requests. It’s been 2 months since I had a case. Mycroft and his people forced me to stop. But I still look at the cases at least once a week. John thinks I’m insane. But John doesn’t know my past. No one knows my past._

_A sudden urge for a cigarette takes over me then._

_‘fuck' I mutter, closing my tablet and reaching for the 2002 world atlas in my bookshelf. One of my many stashes._

_I light the fag and inhale. Closing my eyes, I lean back in my chair and exhale._

_I wonder if Molly is being a good girl this afternoon…_

 

_I make my way over to Molly’s. Holding the key in my hand, I stand in front of the door._

_‘_ _You are just checking in on her..’ I tell myself. Taking A deep breath I push the key in the lock and open the door slowly._

_Hearing no noise, I make my way up the stairs. Remembering where Molly’s room is, I discard my coat and shoes, I start for her door._

_I stop short when I hear a Male voice._

_Moriarty._

_‘Lovely' I think as I turn to leave._

_“Mmm you like that?” I hear Molly say._

_I turn back around and stand closer to the door._

_“Sit" Moriarty demands._

_“Babe, I just wanna get this over with, I’ve got homework…” Molly is interrupted by a sound of being shoved down._

_My hands clench into fists. I’m ready to break down the door._

_“Oh yes!” Molly moans._

_And I close my eyes. She really does like it rough. Gentle Molly…_

_“You like it in your ass don’t you?” Moriarty groans._

_Slapping sounds and heavy breathing is all that is heard. I bite my lip and walk out of the home._

 

_Once back at Baker street, I grab my Violin. Christ I wish John were here!_

 

**5:25PM**

_I've just snapped out of my mind palace. I have apparently been in since 2!_

_No food left in the fridge, so I gather my coat and make a trip to Greensmiths._

 

**6:30PM**

_She’s waiting outside._

_“Mr. Holmes.” She smiles, standing up from sitting on the curb. I give her a look. “Call me Sherlock Molly…Why are you sitting here? Did you lose your key?” I ask, unlocking the door._

_“No. I wanted to wait here.” She took a bag from my hand and followed me inside._

_Once upstairs, I put the bags on the counter and turn to her. “So what is it then?”_

_She goes to sit on the couch, taking her phone out and flashing me a text. “Mum said you’d have dinner for me.”_

_I sigh. “I am not your babysitter for Christ sake!” I snap. Grabbing my phone and texting John._

_Molly gets up and walks to the door._

_“Wait. Where are you going?” I ask, annoyed now. She’s pouting. “well I’ve got to find dinner somewhere.” She says, as she slips on her shoes again._

_I put my phone down and walk over to her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. Yes you can stay… I just don’t… normally make food.”_

_Molly kicks off her shoes and walks to stand in front of me. “You don’t normally eat?”_

_I smile, “I don’t normally make dinners for anyone.” Molly takes a hold of my collar and brings a hand to rest on my cheek. “How kind of you Mr. Holmes" she whispers._

_“Sherlock" I say, backing away to finish putting the food in the fridge._

_Molly lays down on the couch again and plays with her phone._

_I glance over to see what she’s wearing. A lacy grey skirt and a graphic t-shirt. Her hair is in a high pony. No lip stain… although it looks as if she did have it.. until Moriarty came over._

_I shake my head and focus on what to make us._

 

**Later…**

_I am sitting in my chair watching her._   
_She doesn’t seem to mind me staring anymore._   
_She’s on her belly reading one of my books she found while browsing my sitting room._   
_Luckily she didn’t want to read the Atlas!_   
_I smirk._   
_“So what did you do today Sherlock?” she asks me, never taking her eyes off the book._   
_I feel a warmth rising inside me, at the sound of my name from her lips._   
_“I did some mind clearing"_   
_She looked at me at that. Her brow raised. “What’s that mean?”_   
_I chuckle. “it’s a memory technique I use to clear space"_   
_She rolls her eyes. “sounds boring"_

  
_“What did you do today?” I ask, shifting in my chair. Readying myself for her answer._   
_She shrugs. “homework.. tv… hung out with friends..”_   
_I wait._   
_She flips through the book now, not bothering to read it anymore._   
_“thought about you…” she finally says, looking over at me as she closes the book._

  
_I inhale deeply._   
_My eyes darken._   
_I can tell her heart beat has sped up by the way her lips part and her pupils dilate_   
_“Oh?” I ask._   
_She sits up. A pink hue appears on her cheeks._   
_“Moriarty came over…”_   
_I hum. There it is._

  
_She gets up from the couch and approaches me._   
_“He was rough Sherlock.” She whispers, sitting herself down on my knee_   
_My arm cradles her back._   
_“Why?” I ask, looking into her eyes._   
_“Cause I like it" she smiles, running her hand through my hair._   
_“And you thought of me?” I ask, worried of her answer._   
_She bites her lip._   
_“Mhmm"_

  
_My hand caresses her back gently._   
_“I would never be rough Molly" I say, leaning into her neck._   
_I inhale then kiss her skin softly._   
_Molly sighs._   
_“Do you think of me?” she asks, curling her fingers in my curls as my lips trail kisses around her ear._   
_“Yes” I confess._

  
_I can feel her smile. Her body shifts in my arms, and she stands in front of me now._   
_I smirk at her, sitting back in my chair, opening my legs._

  
_Christ look what’s she’s got me doing!_

  
_She grasps the hem of her shirt and pulls it up over her head. Tossing the garment to the side._   
_“What do you think about?” She asks, watching me._   
_My eyes take note of her bra. White and lacy see through. How small and perfect her breasts look underneath._

  
_I lick my lips and meet her gaze. Sitting forward, I bring my hand to trace her bellybutton._   
_“I think about you.. here.. with me.” I try to form words, but speaking is not what my brain or body wants to do._

  
_Molly giggles. “And what are we doing?” She asks, hooking her finger under her bra strap._   
_I hold my breath._   
_She smiles, as she pushes her bra down to let it fall to the ground._   
_Revealing to me her slightly bruised breasts._   
_I want to kiss them._

  
_“We are kissing" I whisper, dragging my hand up higher on her stomach._   
_She slides her hand down my arm, as I grasp one of her tits. We both sigh._

  
_‘Kissing slow?” she asks, as she kneels down and captures my lips with hers softly._   
_All I can do is nod, as both my hands find her breast and cup them gently._

_When she pulls away, she takes my hands in hers._   
_Looking at me as she kisses each finger._

  
_“Wanna know what I think about when I think of you?” she asks, sucking one into her mouth._   
_“Jesus!” I groan, closing my eyes._   
_There’s no backing out now…_

  
_So I open my eyes, and nod. “What?”_

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Molly Have a bit of fun ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit chapter from beginning to end!  
> Molly is so dirty! But she has been with several men in her young life... where as Sherlock has really only been with one.  
> So they will teach each other a few things ;)  
> Sherlock is gentle.. but that can be changed, only a little...

_She climbed onto my lap, lifting her skirt up. Taking my hands and placing them on her ass._

_I leaned back as she removed my shirt. “I’m a naughty girl, and.. well.. I’ve thought a lot about you in this chair… and me.. on top of you… your hands…AH! Just where they are..”_

_she moaned, as I squeezed her cheeks and dug my fingers softly into her skin. Her nails trailed down my chest. “So have I..” I whisper._

_She gives me a look, and I chuckle. “its my turn now.. hush!” she says, giving me a nip on the ear._

_“Sorry" I smirk._

_She wiggles on my lap, watching my reaction. Her hands working to loosing my belt._

_Oh gosh are we really going to go this far? I ask myself, loosening my hold on her._

_I must have given away my worry, because she leaned in and licked my lips. Hovering over them and staring into my eyes. “I’ve thought a lot about how big you are” She whispered, unzipping my pants slowly._

_I bring my hands up to stop her, “Molly..”_

_She wrestles my grip on her wrists. “Don’t you want me to touch you?” she asks, leaning down to kiss my neck._

_I sigh, “God yes"_

_She smiles. “Then let me go"_

_I lean into her, capturing her lips with mine. Silencing her request. For a moment._

_A Student!! My mind screams._

_“I bet you’re so big Mr. Holmes" she whispers, her hands now reaching into my open zip._

_When did I let her go!? Oh Jesus._

_She grasps my cock with one hand and reaches for my neck with the other. I hiss at the contact. Suddenly aware how erect I am in her hand. “Mmmm.. you are!” she moans, licking her lips, as her hand moves along my shaft slowly._

_She pulls my mouth to hers, and we both moan. Her hand then leaves my cock and joins her other on my neck, pulling my hair gently as she slides her tongue against mine._

_“You’re getting good at that" I whisper, when we stop to breathe. She smiles down at me. “I like going slow" she says, staring into my eyes._

_I bring my hands down to squeeze and pull her ass cheeks apart. Watching her reaction. She giggles, digging her nails into my scalp._

_We kiss again, and I move forward in the chair, so that she hangs off my lap. “Do you want to go to the bedroom?” I whisper against her neck._

_She leans back, smirking seductively. “Yes Please Mr. Holmes" I groan and stand up, holding onto her by her ass. Walking us towards my room. Her teeth nip my ear as we enter, and I place her gently down on the bed._

 

_She gets on her knees and crawls towards me. Good lord. “How are you only 17!?” I sigh, moving a strand of hair away from her eyes._

_Her hands hold onto the top of my pants. “You’re a dirty dirty man for wanting me!” she smirks._

_Instinct takes over, and I kneel before her. “Lie back.”_

_She obeys, her hands over her head. My hands smooth their way up her legs, slipping under her skirt to grasp her panties._

_She giggles._

_‘She giggles’ I think, and smile._

_Lifting her hips off the bed, she allows me to pull the underwear down. Pink thong I note, placing them next to the bed._

_I then lift her skirt up and take in her bare cunt._

_My breath hitches._

_I feel her shiver. Shifting her head to look at me, as I inch closer. “What.. what are you gonna do?” she asks innocently._

_I look up at her, she seems nervous now. “Eat you up little one!” I whisper, leaning up to capture her lips with mine. Her hands tangle in my hair, holding me down._

_“No ones ever… I mean…” she sighs, feeling my fingers lightly brush against her pussy. I watch her. “Mmm… ok" she relaxes._

_I smirk down at her. “Moriarty doesn’t do this?” I ask now serious._

_How could any man not want to explore this beauty?_

_Molly shakes her head, her eyes closed, her hands on my shoulders. I kiss her neck softly. “Piece of shit he is..” Molly giggles again._

_I sink back down and part her legs. “I Bet you taste amazing" I grin._

_Molly sits up on her elbows, watching for the first time, a man about to go down on her._

_I keep eye contact as I give her inner thigh a kiss._

_Higher._

_Then higher._

 

_“Oh!!” She moans, once my lips make contact with her clit. I dart my tongue out to taste her._

_Sweet._

_Perfect._

_She moans and throws her head back. I feel her legs quiver, as she opens them wider for me. My hands grasp her ass and I bury my face into her cunt._

_“Oh god!” Her hands are now in my hair, pushing me down._

_I smile into her wetness, and keep going. She’s so wild, writhing beneath my mouth. Her moans louder and louder. I know she close._

_I stop my self and look up at her, she’s fallen back, her face flushed and her eyes closed._

_I let a finger slip inside of her and then bring my mouth back down. “Oh fuck!!” she gasps, sitting up to look at me. Her hands gripping my hands against her hips. “Sherrrrllll…Mmmm!”_

_She’s come against my lips._

_“lovely" I whisper. Licking every inch, as she quivers above._

 

_I climb over her, taking her mouth with mine. She’s surprised by the taste of herself on my lips, and then she deepens the kiss, lapping her tongue against mine._

_“Fuck you’re amazing!” she sighs, her hands around my waist. “You taste amazing" I whisper, licking her neck and making my way down to her breasts._

_She giggles again, then pushes me off of her. “What?” I say, before she kneels between my legs. “Take your pants off!” she smirks, tugging at the waist. I lift my hips for her and she pulls them down._

_Taking my cock in her hand she lies on her belly._

_“Molly…” I sigh, sitting up on my hands. She smiles, then gives the head a slow lick. “Oh god…” I groan, watching her mouth as she closes her eyes and expertly takes the head into her mouth, sliding down and then up. Her hand holds my base as her other cradles my balls._

_“Jesus!”_

_Creating a rhythm of up and down. My hands clench against the bedding. Good god she’s good! She stops and looks up at me. “You like that?” she asks, tugging my balls. I hiss. “Oh yes!”_

_She licks between my sack and up, “Pull my hair Sherlock" she whispers, before taking me into her mouth again._

_I gather her pony in my hand and tug softly._

_I don’t want to hurt her._

_She moans again. Sending vibrations to my balls. “Yesss" I clench my teeth._

_What is she doing to me!?_

_She sucks faster, hollowing her cheeks as she holds herself down at my base for a moment. “Holy fuckkk" I groan, thrusting into her throat._

_Shit no! What did I do!?_

_She lifts up and takes a breath. Smiling up at me. “Sorry" I whisper, wanting to kiss her._

_She turns her head and kisses my arm softly. “Don’t be. I want you to fuck my mouth Mr. Holmes" She licks her lips._

_And my hand pushes her back down. She takes me into her mouth again, sliding her hands up my stomach._

_“That’s right.. what a good girl" I moan._

_“That’s a good girl…” I close my eyes and let the sensation take over._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is back and Moriarty introduces himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a good weekend!  
> Moriarty finally appears! Oh and Mrs.Hudson too! :)

_Just as I am accepting this world of hers, I am pulled back to reality…_

_“Yoo-hoo!?”_

_Molly jumps up from my lap, “Who was that!?” she asks, panicking. I crawl off the bed and find my pants. “Mrs. Hudson" “Who?” Molly opens my window, climbing onto my desk. “The Land lady. Just be quiet!” I whisper, zipping up._

_“ My shirt!” Molly giggles, stepping out onto the fire escape. “Yes I will get it..” I assure her, and open my bedroom door._

_Rushing into the sitting room, I find my shirt and hers underneath. Quickly pushing hers under my chair, I throw mine on and start to button up. “Sherlock?” Mrs. Hudson called again from the bottom of the stairs. “Yes?"_

_She appears at my door, “Oh sorry dear. I was just asking about your rent" I sigh, “Well I have only just begun at this school, so pay won't come for 3 more weeks. Ask John, I’m sure he can tell you how this works.”_

_Mrs. Hudson, gave me a sad look. “Oh.. alright then, but don’t expect things fixed if they go on the blink! Not until I get your rent Mr.!” she shakes her finger at me, then walks down the stairs._

_Quickly I grab Molly’s shirt and bra and bring them to her. She’s sitting on the ledge of my window, picking at her finger nails._

_“Here you are.. so sorry about that.” Molly quickly puts on the clothing, and smiles. “No worries, I should go home anyways, my studies aren’t done.”_

_I lean over my desk to place a gentle kiss to her lips ‘Please don’t tell anyone" I ask her. She climbs out the window and runs down the fire escape. “Promise!”_

 

**April 22nd 7:30PM**

_John came back without Mary. He is overly happy. It’s already annoyed me._

_“She’s perfect. I cant believe I’ve gone this long without her in my life!” John exclaims, sitting down in his chair. “You’ve only been with her a couple days..” I point out, Sitting at my laptop. I browse my emails._

_“Yes but.. Gah!! She’s just incredible.”_

_“Hmm..” I hum, bored of the conversation. “You get your class project done? Ready for another week then!?” He asks, grabbing his bag from beside his chair. “Yes"_

_“How are the kids? My class is pretty good this semester, not many Riff Raffs.” He continues. I raise my brow at the screen. “I mean I do wish for summer break to come already.” He laughs to himself._

_I then grab my journal and make for my room. “Off to bed then? I'll see you tomorrow" He waves, opening his laptop. “Night John"_

 

**April 23rd 10:15AM**

_In between classes, I go visit john. But he stepped out of his class… So I wait._

_Glancing down at his computer, I notice a master list of emails. Quickly finding Molly’s, I memorize it and look away._

_“Holmes! Hey what’s up?” John greets me, walking in with a couple students._

_“Sorry Watson, I was just wondering if you’d kindly loan me a microscope, as one of my students was careless this morning, and I am now down one.”_

 

**3:45PM**

_I have been in my mind palace at my desk in my classroom for a good 30 minutes, when I am interrupted by a clearing of the throat._

_“Sorry, Mr. Holmes?” a boy asks, leaning against the door frame._

_I scan his frame and features._

_Short, black haired. Popular yet a loner by the signs of his anxiety markings on his fingers. He's been laying in the grass recently, by the green scruffs on his knees and shoes. He's holding his car keys, which means he hasn’t yet left school. His mouth looks a bit irritated, most likely from kissing._

_‘Oh!’_

_“Yes?” I ask, sitting forward. He walks in and leans against one of the desks. “I’ve been wanting to get into this class since last semester, but I didn’t have the grade. I’ve heard good things about you! And I’d really like it if you’d consider me for next year?”_

_I squint my eyes, watching his nerves. “why should I consider you?” I ask._

_He shifts, picking his fingers._

_I roll my eyes. “Stop.” He looks at me frightened. “sorry?”_

_“I’m terribly busy, and I don’t have time for nervous students. When you’ve got the guts, come back and let me know.” I say with a more stern tone than intended._

_Getting up I gather my tablet and bag. The boy stops me. “My names Moriarty. Please think about it.” I smirk at him. “I know who you are. And like I said, come back when you're ready to talk.”_

_Holding the door open for him to leave, he walks out. “I’ve also heard how much of an arse you are…” he says walking down the hall. I watch him._

_Then I wonder… who’s telling him these things._

 

**7:12PM**

_John has brought home some viruses for a project. I am giddy with excitement._

_“Sherlock, these are for me to make sure are alright for my students. Don’t you have access to your own!?” I frown, standing over him._

_“Scotland Yard has banned me upon my brothers request. I no longer have access…” I pick up one of the slides and study it’s small form with my eyes instead of his microscope. He sighs._

_“Hello hello!?” Mary greets, standing at the door. “Who let you in?” I ask, looking at her with annoyance._

_John pushed me out of his way. “Oh for god’s sake! Mary! Welcome! What’s up?”_

_“Mrs. Hudson let me in.” She smiles._

_I sit myself down and replace the slide. John sighs again. “Come on" he whispers to Mary._

_I groan, “Cant you go back to Mary’s!?” John pokes his head out from the stairway, “You shouldn’t complain when I’ve only just let you look at those!” I wave my hand in the air, “Right.. thank you!”_

 

**Later**

_I take a shower and dry my hair in my room. Sitting on the bed I remember Molly’s Email._

_Looking over at her window. Her light is on, but she’s not there. I open my tablet and enter her address._

_**Mollshoop97@gmail.com** _

**_“Ms. Hooper. I need a word. If you could come see me in RM. 117 @ 7:15AM tomorrow. That would be much appreciated.”_ **

**_-S. Holmes_ **

_I shut off the tablet and fall back on the bed._

_After a moment, I hear a ding. Then another ding. She’s replied and it’s gone to my phone and my tablet._

_I pick up my phone and read the message._

**_“Mr. Holmes. I’d love to, but I am not available tomorrow, as I have a dentist apt. Sorry!” -MH_ **

_I sit up and look at her window. She’s sitting on her bed smiling. I wave._

_Then a man closes her curtain. And I see their shadows kiss one another._

_I write back._

**_“That is alright. Thank you for letting me know.” -S.Holmes_ **

_I challenge my mind to drop what I expected of her. Closing my blinds, I shut off my lamp and go to bed._

 

**April 24th 7:10AM**

_I set up each desk in my class with a quiz paper and pencil, when a knock is heard on my door._

_“Molly" I smile. She closes the door and walks over to me. I back up against the wall._

_She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me softly. “You wanted to see me?” she whispers I take in her scent. Letting her go._

_“You have a dentist appointment?” I ask, memorizing her outfit. Black leggings and a cropped white school sweater._

_“Ya... I do. I wanted to see you first.” She smiled. I look at the clock. “Thank you. But you should go.” I walk towards my desk._

_She follows me. “What is it you wanted tho?” she asked, leaning against my desk, her hand rubbing against mine on the wood. I take a deep breath. “I was simply wanting to see you too" I whisper._

_She smiles again, pushing a pile of papers off. “Oh!? Sorry!” she exclaims, bending down to retrieve them for me._

_Sticking her ass up. I groan._

_She stands straight and hands the papers to me with a wink. “Have a good day Mr. Holmes.”_

 

_The rest of the day I fought very hard to keep my erection at bay._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Common visits and uncommon visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This summer heat has prevented me from posting! Dont worry I wont forget :)

**10PM**

_I am laying in bed, when I hear a noise. Looking over at my window, I notice Molly tapping at the glass. I jump up and let her in._

_“Christ! Molly.. what are you?...”_

_She silences me with her lips. Crawling through the frame and onto my desk. “I need you..” she whispers, hugging me and hiding her face in my chest. I hug her back, kissing the top of her head._

_I guide her to the bed and sit her down beside me. “What’s happened? Did he hurt you again!?” I ask, anger building. She kisses my neck, wrapping her hands around my stomach._

_“I don’t like being alone over there..” she says in between kisses. I moan when she nips my ear. “You’re a big girl” I assure her, holding her waist with one hand and tracing her neck with the other. She looks at me with soft eyes._

_In the darkness it’s hard to tell if she’s actually sad or just being a tease. “I need your touch… I’ve been dreaming of it since Saturday.. “ she confesses, taking my hand in hers and guiding it to her breast. I gasp at the feeling of no bra beneath her Pajama shirt._

_“I have been too… but we cant…” I protest, trying to take my hand back. She pouts. “Mother is here… “_

_I sit back against my headboard and motion for her to sit beside me. “Yes, you shouldn’t be here.” I whisper, holding her close. She hides her face in my neck. “Can we just lay for a while?” she asked quietly._

_My heart tightens. I have never felt this protective in my life._

_Why?_

_I kiss the top of her head again. “Of course"_

_  
_

  


**April 27th 8:15PM**

_The week has gone by so fast. And I have barely had the time to write._

_The children are fine. Nothing there._

_But Molly, she has come to me every night._

_  
_

  


**April 28th 11:45AM**

_Lunch break. Molly visits me with Moriarty… Or rather Moriarty visits with Molly. For when they walk in, she seems anxious._

_  
_

_“Mr. Holmes" He knocks on my door. I look over with irritation. Then my expression changes to surprise._

_“Hello, what can I do for you Jim?” I ask, looking at Molly._

_He let’s go of her and walks into the room. Leaving her to trail slowly behind. “I thought this would be a good opportunity to prove to you why I should be in your class next year.”_

_I take a sip of my tea and sit back in my chair._

_“This is my time now, and you’ve thought it was a good idea to interrupt my time, to prove to me with your girlfriend in Toe..” I glance at Molly, then back at Jim. “Why you should be in my class next year?”_

_I deduce what he is to say before he says it. He's going to use molly. I’m angered now._

_“Why is she here?” I ask. Jim smiles, “Molly come meet Mr. Holmes!”_

_Molly walks up to me, “Hello, you’re my next door neighbor? Aren’t you? You live with Dr. Watson?”_

_I smile, “Yes. I do.” Moriarty gives me a look, then looks at Molly and takes her hand._

_“Molly, my Love. Can you show him for me.” I watch as molly lifts up her pony tail and turns around. “A bruise. Lovely. Now, I want to deduce for you. How, where, when, and who did this to my love” I keep myself calm. Not knowing for sure what he will reveal, but I nod._ _“Right. Well deducing something you’ve done yourself doesn’t exactly prove that.”_

_He smiles. “No. I don’t leave her mark’s on places that are visable. I’m not juvenile “ Jim smirks. “Am I right? “ he asks, trying to have something in common with me. I give him an irritated look._

_“Please. Get on with this.. my soup is getting cold"_

_  
_

_Jim sits Molly down on the desk, keeping her hair held up. Molly avoids eye contact with me._

_I didn’t do that to her._

_“Now. Bruising was made by a finger. Thumb most likely from someone whose taking her by the neck. Quite possibly shoved her down. She’s skittish today… so she was probably punished last night after coming home late. So. Her mum, pushed her down with force out of anger at her tardiness. This thumb print bruise is from her abusive mother. And that Mr. Holmes, is a deduction. And quite possibly a reveal of a domestic case.” Jim takes Molly’s hand and squeezes it._

_Molly looks at me. She left my room around 11:30 last night… her mother was still in John’s room._

_I look at Jim. Pleased at himself for pretending to create an event that was true. “Hmmm needs some work. But I will think about it. Now please leave me.” I pick up my spoon and motion for them to leave._

_Jim runs up to my desk and holds out his hand “Thank you!”_

_I look at him, “Leave.” He turns and holds molly around her waist and pulls her out of my room. I watch them leave, then sigh._

_“Bastard.”_

_  
_

_  
_

  


**6:30PM**

_John is sitting with his laptop and coffee. “Have they sent you an email for the exams coming up?” He asks as I take a seat opposite him._

_I didn’t bring out my school things. “Yes. I haven’t read it.” I say quietly._

_Closing my eyes, I cross my legs and tune out. Nothing John says after that is registered._

_He probably stopped talking._

_  
_

_  
_

  


**10:51PM**

_I lay in bed waiting. Why do I wait now!?_

_Did we make a decision that she will come every night? Did I say I would wait?_

_  
_

_Mary wasn’t over tonight. And John was in bed by 930. On a Friday evening… they must have had a row, which explains why he was overly chatty about school earlier._

_But where’s Molly this evening? I look over at her window. Dark. Curtains closed._

_I go to sleep._

_  
_

  


**Sometime later…**

_I feel someone slip in next to me. I open my eyes, startled._

_Molly._

_  
_

_“Sherlock" she whispers sleepily, placing her hand on my neck, and snuggling into my body. I adjust my eyes to the darkness and place my arm on her hip. “Molly it’s very late now…” I say against her hair._

_She wiggles against me, and I bite my tongue at the pleasure it brings. “you didn’t want me to come?” she asks against my chest. I squeeze her closer, shaking my head. “No of course I did"_

_What has become of me!? I’m a mess._

_She lifts her head and kisses me softly. Her hand sliding to grip my hair, and her body curving into mine. “Mmmm Christ Molly" I moan, after she breaks away and slowly starts to hump my fast erecting cock._

_  
_

_She leans back and lifts my chin, looking me in the eyes with a gentle smile. Her other hand is slowly sliding into my boxers, and when she grasps me, I inhale sharply. Taking her wrist I stop her. “Molly you cant be here" I whisper again, pushing her away to sit up._

_She crawls behind me, wrapping her arms around and kissing my back._

_Why is she being so… loving?_

_I turn to face her, taking one of her hands and kissing her knuckles. “Tomorrow.” I assure her, and help her to stand._

_  
_

_She pushes her Pajama shorts off and bends over, presenting her bare ass to me. She turns and falls onto her belly on my bed. Turning her head she gives me a smile, her finger in her mouth. “Please kiss me goodnight Mr. Holmes" she wiggles her butt._

_I sigh, running my now shaking hands through my curls._

_Fuck this woman makes me feel so bad, yet so incredibly good._

_I kneel down and grasp her ankles. “One little kiss" I whisper, kissing her smooth legs. She giggles. And I slap her ass softly._

_Wait… why did I do that!? Instinct again…_

_I kiss her cheek to sooth the sting. She sighs. “You’re a naughty girl" I say, before parting her ass and dipping my tongue into her warmth._

_“Yessss" she hisses, gripping the sheets and burying her face into the mattress._

_  
_

_  
_

  


**April 29th 8:30AM**

_I wake to the sound of rain hitting my desk. “Christ!!” I groan, jumping up from my bed to close the window._

_Why didn’t I close it!? Then I realize I don’t remember saying goodbye to Molly._

_I look at the time, and throw my housecoat on. John has made coffee._

_  
_

_“Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson was up here earlier, demanding rent… I told her you’ve only just gotten paid..” John hands me a cup and sits down at the desk, unfolding his paper. “I’ve only just awoken..” I grumble, sitting myself down opposite him._

_“I told her Noon.” John agrees._

_“No Mary?” I ask._

_Dammit why do I ask these things!? Immediately regretting it._

_“Nah, she’s got to work late to cover for an intern the next couple nights.” John says, frowning. “We've come to an agreement that we should give each other a bit more time to ourselves each day too. We've been together a lot since this started.”_

_I roll my eyes. “You do tend to cling easily"_

_Shit_

_“Sorry I didn’t mean to..” I try to apologize. “Haha no worries, it's true!” John laughs._

_  
_

_After a moment of silence, John speaks again. “Plans for the weekend then?”_

_I look over at my phone to see any sign of notifications, then give John a small smile “My brother will be calling… haven’t spoken since starting at the school…” John sympathizes, “Ah, Mycroft tends to pop by too doesn’t he? Unannounced?” I hum, rolling my eyes._

_  
_

_John then stands up and makes his way to his room. Re-emerging moments later with his umbrella and coat. “I don’t want to be here when he comes. So, have a good day, and I will see you later!”_

_He shuffles down the stairs and disappears into the rain. I chuckle._

_  
_

_  
_

_A Half Hour later… I’ve decided to read some cases in my email, when like clockwork, Mycroft texts._   


**_BROTHER MINE, HOW IS HARTLEY? IVE BEEN TOLD OF A BOY WHO GOES THERE, WHO IS QUITE THE MENECE WITH A FEW OF THE OTHERS, I ASSUME YOU’VE GRAVITATED TO HIM? HES YOURE TYPE OF ‘CASE' SO TO SPEAK… ANYWAY, I PLAN TO STOP BY LATER, WE CAN CHAT ABOUT THIS. HE IS DANGEROUS. -MYC_ **

_I drop my phone onto the desk and walk to my room._

_Looking over at Molly’s window, the curtains are open, and her bed is empty. I suddenly feel the need to find her, hold her tight, and tell her everything will be ok._

_But first, I’ve got to find out why Moriarty is with her._   



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft pays a visit, with a warning.  
> Sherlock tries to tell Molly.

**11:24AM**

_“Yoo-hoo!! Mycroft is here… oh!” Mrs. Hudson says, startled when Mycroft walks past her into the living room._

_“Thank you. That will be all.” Mycroft says, placing his cane on the hanger. “Sherlock! I am not your house keeper!” she shakes her head, rushing down the stairs._

 

_I am seated in my chair, waiting for my brother to begin. ‘Sherlock, how are you?” he asks, standing in the doorway._

_“Oh pleasantries? Really?” I ask, sitting up and moving the chess board table to sit in between both chairs. “Wont you sit?” He gives a huff, and takes a seat in John’s chair._

_“Hartley doing you well? You look restless.” Mycroft studies me. “No. I’m adjusting well. Now. Moriarty. Jim. He's introduced himself and has been begging me to add him to my class next semester…” Mycroft sits back in the chair, a smile creeping his face I make my first move on the board. “Yes. He does that. What all do you know?” he asks, shaking his head at my position on the board. “Bad move” “I know he is a popular geek sort. And is dating my neighbors daughter. And by the looks of Mark’s on her neck she is being roughly handled by him. He showed me just the other day at the school. A way to prove to me of his sad deduction skills. “_

_Mycroft gives me a look, making his move._

_“ I concluded he did the Mark’s himself, yet is trying to pin them on her mother, whom has been spending all her free time with John as of late.” I finish._

_“Check Mate" Mycroft says proudly. “Sherlock, Moriarty is being watched by Scotland yard, he.. is rather, strange.” I make my move and place my hands under my chin. “strange how?” I ask studying his face. He raises a brow at my move. “killing his pets kind of strange… hurting people to get off sort of thing.”_

_I swallow and sit back. Closing my eyes._

_Molly._

_“Sherlock, you need to stay away. We cant pin him if the people he is around allow and like his behavior.” I nod. “you have feelings for this neighbor girl?” Mycroft asked, making his next move._

_“She’s a student.” I say biting my cheek. “Irene was the only other person to make you use sentiment instead of your intelligence. I hear sentiment in your concern for this neighbor girl.” Mycroft knocked my king off its space. “check mate.”_

_He looks at me now. “You’re not invested in this game either. What’s this girl done?”_

 

_I stand up and reach for my violin. Tweaking the strings, I ready myself to play. “I’ve come to warn you of Moriarty, yet I find you’ve gotten yourself into something that puts you in his way" Mycroft stands up._

_“He will find out, and he will try to hurt you or Molly. Don’t be stupid Sherlock.”_

_“You knew about him when you placed me there.” I said, needing a smoke suddenly. Mycroft adjusted his blazer. “I knew of him. We didn’t know exactly where he was.” I turned and gave him a knowing look. “I doubt that.”_

_“Oh and Sherlock, leave the girl alone. It is not in your best interest to be kicked out of Hartley now, because of a scandal. We've had enough of those, don’t you think?” With that Mycroft grabbed his cane and bid a farewell._

_Leaving me to wonder just what exactly Moriarty had in mind._

 

 

**1:30PM**

_John sneaks back in. Spotting me at his microscope._

_“He's come and gone then?” he asks, hanging his umbrella. “Yep" I say with a pop on the p “Great! Have you had lunch? I’m starved.” He opens his phone, checking for lunch take away. “I have not, but I am going out right away. So…” I remove the slide from the scope and leave the kitchen. “k “ John says, texting Mary. “If you need me, text.”_

_I wave my phone, grabbing my coat and descending the stairs. I catch Mrs. Hudson out the corner of my eye as I’m about to leave, and I quickly shut the door._

_Close one!_

 

_I slide the key into the lock of Mary’s door, and enter her home quietly. Pleased with myself that I made a copy before giving back her original._

_About to climb the stairs, when I hear a voice coming from above, I move to crouch behind the stairwell. Mary charges down, talking on her phone. “Right K well I’m coming now!” she giggles, and rushes out the door._

 

_Now that John’s got her, I no longer need to worry about being interrupted._

_I walk up the stairs again. Proceeding with the same caution as before, not knowing if she is actually home or not, and if she has company._

_I hear silence. Her door is open to her room, and upon inspection of the rest of the home, she is not there._

_I enter, Standing in the doorway, I take note of every detail. Then I wonder where she is. And what we could be doing had she been here._

 

_“You cant come up today.” I hear Molly say outside. I walk out into the living room and stand to the side of the window. They are right on the street. Molly is standing against his car, and Moriarty is in the driver’s seat._

_Mumbling from his end is all I can hear. She sighs. “My moms home today. We are gonna have dinner at John’s.. bleh!”_

_Dinner at John’s?_

_More mumbling “Ya.. so? He's his flatmate. I cant help that!?” Molly says, irritated._

_He asked if I was going to be there… Hmm.._

_More mumbling and then the car drives off. Molly watches him leave, flipping him off before she walks up to the front door._

 

_Shit! I hurry to her room and sit on the bed. Crossing my legs, I wait. She wont hate that I’m here. Will she?_

 

_I hear the door open, and her footsteps stop in the doorway. “Mom?” she calls._

_I look at her clock on her night stand. 2PM_

_“Fuck. She told me she wasn’t visiting til dinner!” she says to herself. Then she storms towards her room. She stops short at her entrance and gasps._

_I give her a warm smile. “Holy!! Sherlock what the hell!?”_

_“Your coming to dinner?” I ask, as Molly takes a breath. She gives me a look. “How did you get In?” I shift my legs. “I had the key copied. Were you going to surprise me this evening?” I ask “what like you did just now?” she giggles, tossing her purse on the floor._

_“I wanted to talk to you but you weren’t here..” She walks towards me. “So you thought you’d snoop then?” she takes my hand and inspects it. “No. Was only taking it to memory, was about to leave when I heard you.” She smiles. “What would you have done if he had come up?” she takes my other hand and guides them to her waist. “I probably would have left out your window"_

_I look up at her, she smells like him. “What did you want to talk to me about?” She asks innocently, as she straddles my lap._

_The smell nauseates me. “Him.” I mutter, placing a finger on the faded bruise below her ear. She sighs, getting off of me to sit against her headboard. “He’s my boyfriend Sherlock.”_

_She sounds angry now. I turn to face her. “He's dangerous.” “And you and I aren’t?” she asks, looking me up and down. I sigh. “We are not allowed, Jim is sadistic..” I say that word cautiously. Looking at her with sympathy._

_She sits up and takes my hand. “He's not that bad… I think maybe you’re jealous?” She tugs my arm, pulling me closer to her. I kiss her softly. Tasting smoke._

_“He’s all over…” I back away. “I will shower… and come see you before dinner?” she promises. I sigh, scooting off the bed. She grabs me and kisses my neck. “Please don’t be jealous..” I stand and adjust my coat. “I’m concerned for you’re safety"_

_I leave her._

 

 

**5:15PM**

_Johns in the shower, and informed me of the dinner at 630. I am restless.. searching all social media for Moriarty and his history._

_I’m startled when Molly sneaks up the fire escape to my window. She’s wearing a flower dress and her hair is in a messy bun. She’s put on a light lip stain._

_I open the window, moving my laptop from off the desk. “May I come in?” she dips her head inside, not moving. “Yes… be silent" I whisper, taking her hand and guiding her in._

 

_She sits down on my desk, but before she could scoot off, I capture her lips with mine softly. Emitting a small moan from her._

_My hand cradles her face as I deepen the kiss. Chasing her tongue with mine. Her hands rest on my hips, pulling me closer. We kiss for a long moment._

_Once we part, she stares up at me, and I down at her. I’m filled with lust. Is it the taste of her lips? Her dress? The messy bun? I couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was in this moment that made me want to devour her whole._

_She could see it in me. I dip my head down into her neck, “Open your legs."_

_She obeys, tilting into my lips. I kiss her skin. “Good girl" My hands lightly dance towards the bottom of her dress, and slide up. She sighs. Her hands on either side of her allowing my body to fully press against her open legs._

_My fingers find her panties. Damp._

_“Mmmm" I moan against her ear. “You’ve been thinking of me again?” I ask, kissing down her clavicle. She nods, and I lift my eyes to watch her, as my fingers slip inside to run along her wet nub._

_“Oh!” she giggles, pushing her head against mine. I lift my self away and dive a finger inside her. Placing my other hand against hers on the desk. “Shit!” she swears, biting her lip._

_“Silent Molly…” I warn her, my finger moving inside of her slowly. She shivers, looking up at me. I could see it in her eyes, the need. The need for me to finish her._

_I consider pulling away and telling her I will see her at dinner. But instead, i dive another finger inside of her, groaning at the feeling of her tightness and the sound she made._

_Her head falling back, exposing her neck fully to me. I duck down to lick her skin, twisting my fingers up against her G-spot. This needs to be quick._

_“Oh!! Oh God!” she sighs, looking down at my hand. She’s so flushed. She’s absolutely stunning._

_“You're beautiful.” I whisper, pressing my forehead to hers. My fingers move faster and deeper. One of her hands comes up to hold onto my neck. “Ahh!! Oh…” she moans, trying to keep herself quiet._

_“Hurry" I say, bringing my thumb to rub her clit as my fingers work to finish her. “Mmmmmm sherr…” she climaxes. Her fingers deep against my skin._

 

_Quivering, she relaxes on the cool wooden surface. I take my fingers out and bring them to my lips._

_She sighs watching me suck them clean. “Good girl. Now go home and come to dinner with your mum" I whisper, pulling her panties back in place and pushing her dress back down._

_She kisses me fiercely before turning around and crawling back out the window. I watch as she hurries down the stairs._

 

_Standing against my desk, I smile. I will have her, I will drive Moriarty from her mind soon enough._


End file.
